Lost in Loneliness
by Samara-sama
Summary: How did the Demolition Boys became so cold? Here is his story... (by my imagination, fortunately, you won't see this on TV...)


Hello!!

Well, my name is Aki. I decided to do this fic just for fun… but my problem is English, hope you understand everything because I'm not an English native… but even, I like this idiom so much, je, je…

Well, the temporary line of the story is before all BeyBlade… when Tala and the rest of the Demolition Boys weren't so cold as they appear… I'm trying to imagine what happened before they took the decision on being so… cold, je, je. Hope you like it and thanks for all your reviews!

****************************************

Chapter 1 

**Boris' Decision**

"Who do you think you are?" he asked in such a rude way.

"Guess no one… no by the moment" I answered, trying to avoid his long, long speech.

"No… guess you think you are the King of the place but you are not! There are betters than you!" 

"I know that"

"No, you don't understand it! I can take you off here and send you directly to hell… you have no other place than here to live, think on that!" he started walking around me… and of course, I failed on my mission of avoiding his speech.

I was starting to hate it. It was like a routine. I do things incorrectly; he scores me and punishes me… all day routine. He always looked for something to score me; even if the problems weren't on my charge… it seems to me that this was only his excuse to see me all day… was I really far from true?

"You're not listening me!" he screamed.

"I was…"

"You weren't, I saw you loosing your mind in some other stupid thoughts!"

"Sorry… I was thinking on the end of this conversation"

"Do not start it please… I don't want to punish you so hard"

"Sorry then"

"I'm not having compassion for you, Tala"

"I know…"

"No, you don't understand… Tala, training here means to give all you have"

"I know that…"

"And definitively you are not giving all you have… you're loosing your mind on stupid thoughts…"

"I know that…"

"And I'm not going to save you again"

"I know that…"

"You think you can pass over all here!! And you can't!"

"I know that… ant the next thing you will say I know it too… you always say the same things an I know them all!"

"So why do you defy me!"

"I'm not!"

"Go to your room and wait there until I can find a real punish for you… I'm tired and this is not going to happen again!"

Whatever… I stood up from the chair I was and left the room. I arrived to my bedroom and stayed there. Whatever… whatever, whatever… I was really tired! How dare did I supported him for this long? He was just an old man trying to be somebody in front of Voltaire… but at the end, he was no one! Not even my father, not even my family! My family… I used to have one when I entered here, but since a fight I had with my mother, I never saw them again… whatever… I was better alone. 

I sat on the bed. I was sure he was going to call me in some minutes. He was just like that. In front of the rest of the students, he was so cold, so severe… once I taught he had no feelings… or maybe he really hated the rest of us… but he was not the same with me, and that scared me.

"Boris is calling you, Tala" Bryan came to my room.

"Guess he is…" I stood up from the bed.

"What did you do now?"

"Nothing really"

"So? Why does he want you to be punished?"

"Because he is happy making others suffer"

"Don't be so sarcastic Tala… is just… I'm worried about you"

Worried about me? Was this true? Bryan just told me he was worried about me! He, the one everyone taught was like dead… no feelings, no emotive reactions… that one was Bryan and suddenly…

"I'm really worried. Each time you enter the Punish Room, you don't want to eat for three days or more… why Tala. Just stop it…"

"I told you I did nothing!" and left the room. 

I couldn't know what was happening… some strange emotions came to me like a big wave and dragged me for some miles… 

I walked through the known alley and entered the known room. I sat on the known chair waiting for the known person… but definitely I was going to be punished in an unknown way. Punish was always different, but I wasn't scared. I've lived this before.

"Well Tala… considering all you have done and the less you care, I have to punish you severe today. I've talked with Mr. Voltaire and he gave me the order now"

"Which order?" I looked at him so curiously.

"The order that gives me absolute control from you. I'm going to be your trainer and you will be treated the way I want" Boris answered to my question.

I wasn't surprised. I knew this have to happen sometime, and this was the time.

"OK, as you say" I answered.

"Good. We are going to start tomorrow. Go to your room and rest… tomorrow your nightmare will be at earth" he said smiling.

"Yes… as you say, Boris" I left the room…

By this moment, I was still on my non-scared attitude, but after years passed, I understood the meaning of Boris' words… and I learned that training was so hard, I waked up many nights because of a nightmare, I learned how a person can change when all around you were gone… an I learned how your hart can be destroyed in such a few seconds… all you were, all you represent to others… I got lost by years and became what I'm today… a puppet from Boris.

Whatever, I reaffirmed my theory… I was better alone… alone, no one can hurt you… and all I had to do was to close my hart and put a lock on it… so, no one could open it ever again… 

*********************************

Well!! My first part and hope you like it! See u on the next chapter!

Okashii Aki (just Aki)


End file.
